


A big small world (pre-2017 version, not updated)

by Zeanidia



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeanidia/pseuds/Zeanidia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2018 : This is the Mary-Sue, painfully awkward version of Even So, We'll Keep Walking. <br/>Please be considerate and don't read it, I'm only leaving it here because I'm too much of a coward to take it down. Emotional value stuff, y'a know.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>This is the first part of a story that, I hope, will reunit all the fiction characters I ever liked in a single story. I started imagining this story when I was in middle school, and five years later, I'm starting to write it. I hope you'll like it. :)</p><p>Ichigo is a young orphan adopted by an agrarian community that decided to live in self-sufficiency as much as possible, in the early 21th century. But when her teachers realizes that she is too brillant for her age, they decide to send her in a boarding school located in parisian suburb, far away from her habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Ichigo, that letter you received this morning... Did you read it ?”

“Ah, this... The headmistress want to see me tomorrow.”

“Do you know why ?”

“No .”

“Do you think it's bad news ?”

“I don't know.”

 

Alizée and Ichigo were going back to the dormitory after a long day spent working in the wheat fields. It was the last day of the harvest, and the sun was already going down, projecting huge shadows over thoushands of feet. This year's harvest was a great one, and the _community_ will not have to they will not have to buy their food _outside_.

Ichigo pushed a rusty garden-gate and stepped on a path leading to the other part of the domain, where were a twenty houses and an imposant granit manor. In a wing of this manor where several classrooms and a dormitry, for the few students who couldn't live with their families.

 

Once the dinner finished, she leaved the dormitory's canteen and dashed in her room to take off her dirt-covered work clothes. The dust and the sea air had transformed her long black and shiny hair into a sort of dusty hay ball. She brushed them and lied down on her bed, staring at the sea from her window.

She knew why the headmistress wanted to see her. She felt since a few months that her time here where counted. People acted differently with her. I was difficult to tell since when exactly, but it was probably since her teachers decided to let her study in the last-year middle school class.

Sometimes, she surprised a quick glimpse form an adult, full of curiosity and worry. She knew since a long time that she wasn't like the other children, that she could store dozens of books in her mind whithout any effort when her classmates struggled to memorize a poem.

 

But she didn't really realized that this gift could have a great impact on her future : in a few years, she will have learned all the skills expected of a high school student. And next ? She would be too young to go to college. She'll have to wait for years, working in the fields without the joy of learning something new everyday. She was scared of how quick everything happened. She couldn't help blaming herself of being too curious, too serious. She felt like she stopped being a child and a part of herself died that day.

The first rays of sun on her eyelids and the chirping of the birds awaked her, more than the cold and her especially inconfortable position. She slept with the window and the curtains opened, couldn't rememeber how she fell asleep. She had a quick look at the clock : It was twenty to eight in the morning. The headmistress wanted to see her at eight o'clock. Luckily, her office was just one floor under. She was in a hurry to get this story over and finally ended up in front of the office's door at eight to eigth, wich allowed her eigth minutes to worry.

She knocked the door at eight'o clock exactly and a young woman opened. She seemed to be twenty-five at most, and she weared the community's uniform. It was not the first time the headmistress asked to see her, but she never felt as intimidated as today.

 

 

“Come in, Ichigo, she said gently. She knew the little girl since a long time because her sister and she were in charge of the _community_ 's children while their parents were at work. She was a sweet woman, but her recent promotion to headmistress' status made Ichigo uncomfortable.”

“I think you already know why I had you to come here, isn't it ? She continued.”

“No, lied Ichigo”

The headmistress closed her eyes for an instant, and re-opened them looking straight to the little girl. She perfectly knew she was lying.

“Tell me, she said. In wich grade are you ?”

“First year of high school, but..”

“And how old are you ?”

“8 and a half, but I'm..”

“Ichigo. You know as me that our _community's_ school can't give you the enseignement you deserve. You are not destined to work in our fields, you are born to study hard, to work _outside_...

You can't stay here.”

 

Ichigo didn't really rememberd the rest of the convesation after this sentence. Nothing really mattered to here at this time, and only small fragments came at her mind.

 

“We enrolled you in a good boarding school, just next to Paris, you will be fine...”

“Knowing our enseignement is a little different as the public enseignement, you'll be only in the last year of middle school.”

“but you'll learn a lot of new things, isn't that great ?”

“you'll come back fot the holidays...”

“everything'll be all right”

“just promise me...”

“to avoid being noticed.”

 


	2. Kadic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (not finished)

«So are you that baby Einstein who's supposed to join us this year ?»  
Ichigo looked at the giant man who carried her luggage, and raised an eyebrow.  
«Who's Einstein ?»  
The man snorted.  
«Not that genius actually»

He stopped in front of a door and knocked.  
«Here's your room.»  
A girl opened the door. She was about 14 years old, and looked kind, Ichigo thought.  
«And here's your roommate.»  
He stood in front of Ichigo.  
« You'd better not mess with me, 'cause I know what you kids are doing when you think I'm not here, and this has to stop. »  
Ichigo stared at him, slightly terrified.

«Come here, sweetheart !» Said Ichigo's roommate.  
Ichigo stepped in and the older girl closed the door behind her.  
«Don't think too much about what he said. He's the sport teacher. He's weird. »  
She looked at Ichigo's height.  
«Tell me, sweetheart, how old are you ?»  
«I'm eight ! said the little girl.»  
«And in which grade are you ?»

«Last year of middle school !»  
«You're super young ! You must be really smart !»  
«No, I just like to learn new things. I love books !» said Ichigo, with sparkles in her eyes. « and you, she asked, in which year are you ?»  
«I'm in third grade of middle school. Two years to go before High school !» « You must know Jeremy and his friends if you're a genius, isn't it ?, she added»  
«I'm not a gen-.... No, I don't know them »

«Hey, by the way, what's your name ? I'm Agathe»  
«Mine's Ichigo !» said the little girl proudly.

The older girl looked at her watch.  
«It's almost lunch time ! Do you want to go eating with me ?»

«Wow !» « Why is there so much food ?» asked Ichigo.  
«It's just an ordinary day»

«But I never saw so much food in my life !»  
Her friend laughed.


	3. Révolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo, stop it. You're scaring me. Acting weird could put you in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arc n°1 : Kadic  
> Fandom : Code Lyoko

Ichigo was standing in the hallway, surrounded by teenagers two heads taller than her. She knew no one except Agathe,  and she was desperate to go back to the classroom with her friend . Ichigo was sitting between her new friend and a strange looking girl,  with incredibly bright pink hair.

“My name is Aelita, said the pink haired girl”

“Open your books, page 20. We’re going to talk about the Revolution, said Mr Fumet,  the history teacher. “

Agathe opened the book, quickly inspected the page and closed it immediately.

“You shouldn't see that things Ichigo !”

But Ichigo already had a glimpse of the picture, and was totally indifferent.

“It’s not that horrible,  said the eight-years- old . I’ve seen a real pig being cut, and THAT was horrible ! Like blood flooding everywhere and… “

“I think we get it,  said Aelita softly”

The enthusiastic tone of the little girl about pigs being killed slightly terrified her two classmates. Agathe was realizing again that Ichigo lived in a completely different world and was wondering how Ichigo could ever make friends while being so different.

 

 But Ichigo didn't really looked at the book anyway.

She was totally fascinated by the teacher and the lesson. Sometimes she would stop listening to doodle some fruits on her notebook . Agathe told her to focus on the lesson instead of doodling, but she went suddently hypnotized and didn't stopped, even when all the blanks were filled.

The page was literally flooded by food and fruits.

 “Ichigo ?” the pink haired girl asked. “what are you drawing ? You can’t even read your notes anymore !”

“It’s a fruit avalanche,  she said. And it’s becoming more and more powerful because the fruits wants to kill everyone !”

 Agathe was trying to keep a neutral face but was laughing discretely. Aelita, however, was not amused. She looked worried.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
